Hermandad
by the ULTIMATE MEXICAT
Summary: Largos años han pasado desde la partida de Alvar, Equestria se encuentra en una situacion complicada y han mandado a alguien a buscarlo, sin saber que cambios se handado tanto en el como en los demas. Pero no regresara solo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡QUE TAL HIJOS! ¡YA ESTA UNA VEZ MAS AQUÍ SU MEXICAT FAVORITO XD!**

**Como lo dije, la secuela de El Segador.  
Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de esta historia salvo que espero que quede mucho mejor que su antecesora.**

**Uy, antes de que se me olvide: watch?v=Od39vrsNKhU  
El video es la canción que me imagino como el opening de esta historia (si, soy "otaco" XD).**

P.D.: No estoy muy seguro sobre como escribir el femenino de "minotauro", por lo que aquí le agrego "hembra". En el siguiente capitulo escribiré "minotaura" con el riesgo de caer en un error, pero si así me siento mas cómodo, lo escribiré así de ahora en adelante.

* * *

PROLOGO

Era una tarde gris, lluviosa y fresca en el pueblo de Zloctl. Sus habitantes se encontraban en sus casas, calentándose frente a las chimeneas, y en la mayoría de los casos, arrebujados en mantas con sus familias.  
Pocos caminaban por las calles; esos pocos eran gentes apuradas haciendo las compras a la carrera, borrachos que o bien fueron corridos de alguna taberna o se habían ido por que se quedaron sin dinero para seguir con la juerga, algunos vagabundos, los que solo estaban de paso, y la más pequeña minoría que se encargaba de sus propios negocios sin importar el clima.  
El pueblo de Zloctl se caracterizaba -como la mayoría de los pueblos fuera de las fronteras de los países- por su gran diversidad pues ahí vivían gentes de varias especies en relativa paz: ponis, cebras, perros diamante, minotauros, otras especies que por ahora no son de relevancia, e inclusive algunos dragones jóvenes hartos del modo de vida convencional de su especie.

Tal como era costumbre, en la taberna y posada del viejo Hammer Head "El Descanso de los Viajeros", se vivía tremendo bullicio por parte de quienes festejaban por motivos totalmente intrascendentes. Era un viejo poni terrestre verde pálido y de crin mediana y atada en una pequeña cola de caballo -irónicamente- y cola canosos. En algún momento de su larga vida fue un habilidoso herrero cuyo trabajo era admirado y solicitado por tantos guerreros que le conocían como el Gran Maestre Herrero, pero esos días de gloria habían pasado ya. Ahora estaba cansado, pero en sus ojos aun ardía aquel fuego impetuoso de antaño y dentro de el residía una enorme sabiduría producto de los años.  
Comúnmente, solo acudían a El Descanso forasteros que en rara ocasión volvía a ver -con una excepción- y que por las apariencias eran campesinos, soldados, o trabajadores de cualquier otro oficio en el que se requiera estar horas bajo el sol. Pero esa tarde fue diferente.  
A la posada entro una yegua joven que no parecía llegar a los treinta por lo que le sorprendió verla sin compañía alguna. Llevaba una larga capa con la capucha puesta en su cabeza, aunque eso no evito que advirtiera el largo cuerno en su cabeza. Sin saber por qué, sintió que no iría a rentar una habitación.

-Disculpe, señor. -dijo la yegua -He venido a su posada en busca de alguien, tal vez lo conozca. -le dijo de una manera cortes.  
-Depende, -dijo Hammer Head dubitativo -¿le debe dinero?  
-Oh, no. -contesto apurada.  
-Bueno, díganme quien o como es, tal vez les sea de ayuda. -dijo, aun con duda, pero con una pizca de confianza.  
-Su nombre es Alvar. Según me han dicho, frecuenta esta posada. -dijo ella.  
-Hmm... -intentaba recordar ese nombre, mas no lo consiguió -no recuerdo ese nombre, -al decir eso, la yegua agacho la cabeza y encogió los hombros -aunque podrían describirlo, tal vez lo haya visto.  
-Está bien. -accedió la yegua -Es un poni gris, alto y tiene un largo cuerno.  
-No consigo recordar a alguien así. -dijo, rascando su barbilla -¿Alguna otra característica?  
-Pues sí. Son sus ojos. -dijo, no muy segura.  
-¿Que tienen sus ojos? ¿A caso es tuerto, o ciego? -pregunto curioso.  
-No. Uno es rojo y el otro amarillo.  
-No puede ser. -dijo sorprendido y asustado -Conoce a Yver. -dijo en voz alta, e inmediatamente todo quedo en silencio. Cuando las chicas voltearon, vieron como todos los presentes se les quedaban viendo. -Bueno, tiene sentido. -dijo más tranquilo -A él le gustan las chicas como usted.  
-¿A que se refiere? -pregunto confundida.  
-Ya saben, jóvenes y con grandes atributos. -luego, creyendo que las insulto, se disculpó -Con todo respeto, obviamente.  
-¿Y como sabe eso? -pregunto enarcando una ceja.  
-Pues porque él se hospeda aquí a veces, y varias veces ha llegado con una muchacha. Eso me recuerda la vez que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea traer cinco yeguas y un par de jóvenes minotauros hembras, -dijo, riendo ocasionalmente -esa noche tuve que obligarlo a que se fuera a la parte más alejada de la posada porque hacían demasiado ruido... -un tosido lo interrumpió a medio relato, cuando vio quien fue, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y la joven estaba totalmente ruborizada e incómoda -oh, lo siento mucho, de veras.  
-No se preocupe, aunque creo que me ha dado información que realmente hubiese sido mejor no conocerla. -dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura. -Pero quisiera que me hablara un poco más de... Yver. -dijo, dudando un poco del nombre.  
-Bueno, él es un montaraz...  
-¿Que es un montaraz? -pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.  
-Un montaraz -empezó a explicar el viejo -es alguien que se relaciona con los bosques, y comúnmente viven y circulan por ellos; de hecho varios de ellos son mercenarios, entre ellos el buen Yver, pero me desvío. -dijo, recobrando el hilo original de la historia -Como les decía, es un montaraz, pero no se mucho de el ya que no habla mucho que digamos. Sobre lo que se de él es poco, en verdad; sin querer ya le he dicho parte de sus gustos, así que eso queda completamente aclarado, a mi parecer; según lo que he escuchado, él fue y vino de Lothlorien, y créame cuando les digo que esa tarea no es para nada sencilla puesto que son un pueblo muy cerrado a los extranjeros y han sido pocos los que han pasado sus fronteras y regresado en una pieza; de ahí en adelante no eh sabido nada mas de el salvo por el hecho de que el mismísimo príncipe Santiago le ha regalado su cruz de plata.  
-¿Eso es todo? -pregunto decepcionada -¿no hay algo más que sepa, lo que sea?  
-Bueno, hay una canción que compuso un juglar, -dijo, mirando a su alrededor entre las gentes -si me espera un minuto lo traeré.  
-Supongo que no hay problema. -dijo, y Hammer Head fue al bar en busca del mencionado juglar. Tras unos minutos regreso acompañado por un perro diamante café con manchas negras cargando un laúd.  
-Aquí esta. -dijo, presentando al perro que respondía al nombre de Kyle -Anda, toca esa canción sobre Yver. -Kyle accedió y comenzó a tocar su instrumento.

_No era el poni más honesto, pero el  
Era un poni valiente y fiel,  
Tampoco la piedad se cobijaba en el_

_Malvivía alquilando por tres maravedís  
Su espada y vizcaína en  
Ajustes de poco lustre y de peor fin _

_Eran tiempos duros y había que buscarse el pan  
Reinaba la picaresca, la espada y el voto al cual _

_Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara, el sudor  
Donde el mar no tiene dueño ira  
Ira a buscar _

_A su espalda una sombra y a pie  
Le seguía sin perder  
Ningún detalle, parecía aprender _

_Su mirada reflejaba calma y paz  
Su voz grave y familiar  
Relataba leyendas de la antigüedad _

_Algo misterioso le envolvía, no dormía jamás  
Cuentan que se alimentaba del relato popular _

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol  
Su rostro jamás descubrió  
Su nombre oculto_

-Esta parte me la dijo Yver en una ocasión hace ya varios años. -dijo Kyle sin dejar de tocar.

_En el tejado del tiempo  
En el desván de los sueño se ahoga una voz  
No creas en todo lo que veas solo has caso a tu intuición _

_Y si albergas la duda, nunca, nunca hallarás consuelo en tu interior  
Lanza bien lo dados porque el juego del camino ha comenzado _

_Agudiza tu ingenio, sírvete de mancias, sírvete del tarot  
Lee en el alma del Bosque y adivina donde la Muerte se escondió_

En esta parte de la canción, todos los presentes se unieron al juglar en la canción, elevando todas las voces en una sola.

_Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara, el sudor  
Donde el mar no tiene dueño ira _

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol  
Su rostro jamás descubrió _

_Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara, el sudor  
Donde el mar no tiene dueño ira_

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol  
Su rostro jamás descubrió _

_Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara, el sudor  
Donde el mar no tiene dueño ira_

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol  
Su rostro jamás descubrió _

_Brilla el acero en su mano, perla su cara, el sudor  
Donde el mar no tiene dueño ira_

_Brilla la cruz de Santiago en su pecho por el sol  
Su rostro jamás descubrió_

La canción termino y todos aclamaron a Kyle. La yegua estaba sorprendida. No era mucho lo que había conseguido, pero era algo. Había dado un pequeño pero importante paso para dar con el paradero de "Yver".

Hammer Head regreso junto a ella y siguieron charlando, esta vez, sobre el pueblo, sus gentes y sus costumbres durante un par de horas. Cuando menos lo esperaron ya era casi de noche, y la yegua salió unos momentos, y cuando regreso, la luna ya se había levantado.  
Ya había llegado de dormir. Estaba satisfecha con los frutos de su trabajo pero podría continuar al día siguiente con las fuerzas recobradas. Hammer Head, como el buen samaritano que era, le ofreció una habitación a mitad de precio pues, según el, solo quedaba una libre. Viendo que no había otro lugar cercano al cual ir a pasar la noche y que el viejo Hammer parecía alguien confiable, acepto sin pensarlo mucho.

Luego de que Hammer le dio las llaves de la habitación y guiarla, regreso con toda la calma del mundo al mostrador. Frente a él, un encapuchado lo esperaba mientras jugaba con la campanilla. Hammer lo reconoció de inmediato -no todos usan una capa como la suya y un cubre bocas- por lo que no se sorprendió. Con los años se llega a un punto en el que casi nada es extraño, y el ya había llegado a ese punto con sus ochenta años. Se acercó a la silla que estaba tras el mostrador, se sentó, y le quito la campanilla con amabilidad.

-Por favor dime que no la enviaste a mi habitación. -le pregunto el encapuchado.  
-Sí, lo hice. -contesto Hammer con total naturalidad.  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -dijo, un poco irritado.  
-La respuesta es más que obvia. -se soltó la crin y continuo -Solo te pido que no hagas tanto escándalo como aquella vez. -rio un poco, y el encapuchado hizo lo mismo.  
-Estas equivocado esta vez. -Hammer gruño por lo bajo y ladeo la cabeza confundido -No me acostare con ella. Dale un buen desayuno en la mañana y anótalo en mi cuenta.  
-Claro mi señor, -dijo, imitando a un mayordomo -¿algo más que puedan hacer estos viejos huesos, como, no lo sé, besarle el trasero?  
-Yo paso, -le contesto -no quiero que te vuelvas adicto a hacerlo. -Hammer rio estruendosamente -Hoy no dormiré aquí.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Solo vine a beber cerveza de mantequilla. -dijo, dándose media vuelta, luego, le hablo -Si pregunta por mí...  
-Yo no he visto nada. -completo Hammer.

El encapuchado no contesto. Siguió con su caminar hacia el exterior donde llovía de nuevo pues estaban en época de lluvia y ahí los pegasos no se encargaban de mover las nubes.  
En una esquina, bajo una cornisa, estaba una hembra minotauro con un bebe en brazos, el cual no paraba de llorar, y cerca de ella había una pequeña taza con unas cuantas monedas. Sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón, metió una mano enguantada dentro de su capa, viendo como la minotauro confundía el gesto y se encogía del miedo -se había ganado una reputación de sanguinario y despiadado- se apuró y saco un saco repleto de monedas, y tomándole lentamente la mano le entrego el saco.  
Ella estaba confundida, había escuchado que clase de gente era el, pero ahí estaba el ayudándola. Le empezaron a escurrir lágrimas, y en un impulso de sentimentalismo, lo abrazo por el cuello y apretándolo contra sus descomunales senos mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, alegando que jamás lo olvidaría.  
Él se separó de ella muy a pesar de lo que sus bajos instintos le pedían e insistió en que dejara de agradecer, pues, a pesar de lo que se contaba de él, tenía corazón y le dolía ver a quien sea así.  
Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Él era del tipo de gente que siempre hace planes casi para todo, pero el que lo fueran a buscar lo tomo por sorpresa. No quería regresar -no aun- por lo que tendría que arreglárselas para quitarse a esa yegua de encima. Estaban muy cerca de agarrarlo.

En la posada del viejo Hammer Head, la yegua que llego buscando a Yver se encontraba descansando lo más que podía. La habitación en las que se quedaba era sencilla pero tenía una cama muy grande en la que se acomodó.  
Se trataba de la princesa Luna. Ya tenía bastante tiempo rastreando a cierto semental, aunque, siendo sinceros, la tarea le resulto más fácil debido a sus habilidades.  
Estaba cansada y recién bañada, perfecta para dormir.

Despertó muy antes del amanecer -tanto tiempo durmiendo a la intemperie y despertando demasiado temprano la había acostumbrado a despertarse temprano- por mera costumbre. Tenía hambre, pero lamentablemente no previo que la búsqueda fuera demasiado larga por lo que le quedaba prácticamente nada de dinero, por lo que considero ganarse el desayuno con algo de trabajo en la posada.  
Bajo con el estómago gruñendo. Afortunadamente el posadero estaba despierto leyendo un periódico local. Se acercó a él, y de la manera más amable posible, pidió el desayuno, el cual se le sirvió de buena manera.  
Cuando sacio su estómago y este estuvo contento, se acercó nuevamente para establecer la forma de pago por su amabilidad.

-Descuide, -le dijo Hammer -va por la casa.  
-Pero señor, -dijo Luna -no podemos aceptar algo así.  
-En serio, usted me agrado, y es amiga de Yver, y cualquier amigo de Yver es mi amigo.  
-Está bien. -dijo en un suspiro -Por cierto, ¿no vio a Yver?  
Hammer recordó lo que le pidió la noche anterior.  
-No, señorita, pero eso es común en un montaraz. -dijo, y vio cómo se encogía con tristeza -pero... -pensó si decirle o no si lo había visto, pero se le ocurrió una idea -se dice que, cuando regresa al pueblo, frecuenta la cascada que está en el bosque. Si tiene suerte, podría encontrarlo.

La princesa, con renovadas ilusiones, agradeció con fervor al viejo Hammer. Se despidió, agradeció una vez más, y salió corriendo. No sabía a donde debía ir. Luego de unos segundos regreso caminando y pidió indicaciones al viejo. El, casi cayéndose de la risa, le dio un mapa y marco el lugar al cual debían ir. Una vez más, corrió, pero ahora sabía a donde, ahora podía cumplir con su objetivo.

-En que te has metido, hijo. -dijo Hammer mientras veía a la yegua correr -Estas en un gran lio, si mi intuición no me traiciona. -rio, y entro de nuevo a la posada -Te deseo suerte, muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO UNO: ENCUENTRO SORPRESA NO TAN SORPRESA

Era muy temprano ese día. Se sentía frustrada. Ya llevaba semanas esperando encontrar a Alvar en Zloctl y sin embargo sus esfuerzos no habían dado frutos satisfactorios.

Hace ya varios días creyó verlo en la plaza central. Según las gentes con las que habló, el comúnmente usaba una capa verde con la capucha puesta y un cubre bocas; aunque en el pueblo había varios habitantes que vestían igual, ninguno portaba un broche en forma de hoja en la capa.  
Según sus ojos, lo vio en un puesto de comida ambulante. Cuando fue hacia él, debió haber advertido su presencia pues en cuanto estuvo a unos cuantos metros se retiró rápidamente.  
Lo siguió durante unos minutos entre el mar de gentes con la ilusión de poder ponerle una mano encima y llevarlo a Equestria, el lugar de donde no debió haber salido. El dio vuelta en una esquina y ella fue tras él. El sitio era un callejón sin salida, con bolsas de basura amontonadas a los costados y uno que otro gato callejero. Pero de Alvar ni un pelo.  
Se concentró y aparto todo ruido de su cabeza. Intentaba encontrar rastro alguno de magia, pero no había nada, aunque dentro de ella no se sorprendía pues esa era su forma de moverse: sin usar magia -a menos que haya encontrado manera alguna de esconder su rastro mágico-.  
Voló hasta el edificio más alto en la cercanía y miro hacia donde miraba allá abajo. Por un momento se olvidó de su objetivo original, pues la vista del bosque de frente era magnifica, con sus enormes arboles cubiertos casi en su totalidad por una densa neblina, y más allá, se erguían enormes e imponentes montañas cuyas cimas nevadas parecían inalcanzables.  
Quería quedarse más tiempo admirando el paisaje, pues en verdad valía la pena hacerlo, pero un impulso subconsciente la saco de sus perdidos pensamientos y la regresó a la cruda realidad.  
Afilo su visión lo más que pudo, y por primera vez en la vida agradeció que le hubiesen quedado atributos de Nihgtmare Moon. Veía todo con increíble cercanía, cada animal pequeño que se movía entre los arbustos, la orgullosa águila que surcaba los aires, y un movimiento borroso entre la neblina.  
No sabía que era exactamente, pero no pensaba dejar algún cabo suelto, y menos ahora. Se tele transportó a la salida del pueblo y se adentró entre los arboles aun corriendo el riesgo de no encontrarlo.  
La visibilidad era muy pobre, no veía más allá de medio metro, y se golpeó el rostro varias veces con las ramas bajas de algunos árboles. Se hartó pronto de eso, y aun sabiendo que podría hacer más obvia su localización, efectuó un sencillo hechizo de disipar neblina.  
Su visibilidad se incrementó hasta un radio de cinco metros, no era mucho, pero era lo suficiente al menos para evitarse golpes innecesarios y caídas con la probabilidad de lastimarse un pie, y si se lastimaba de seriedad, no habría nadie cerca para auxiliarla.  
Siguió avanzando mientras alternaba la mirada del suelo al frente y del frente al suelo. En el suelo fangoso había huellas relativamente grandes, y por la apariencia de estas intuyo que traía botas puestas.  
Las huellas la guiaron hasta un acantilado profundo y oscuro, donde se escuchaba un rio en las profundidades. Bajo lentamente usando sus alas. Había estado antes en lugares tenebrosos pero siempre dentro de los límites de Equestria, pero en ese lugar se sentía un ambiente más pesado.  
Tras varios minutos de descenso llego hasta el fondo. Había un ancho rio que corría a lo largo del acantilado y sus aguas se veían negras, empero, desprendían un suave olor que no logro reconocer. Miro en todas direcciones buscando indicios de que había alguien ahí, pero no había nada, ni siquiera una huella que pudiese dar algún indicio de que dirección tomo.  
Se sentía enormemente frustrada y decepcionada. Se había arriesgado a bajar a un lugar totalmente desconocido para nada. Habría llorado de no haberse acostumbrado a tantas dificultades, y sin que se diera cuenta, había dejado de ser la antigua princesa Luna de Equestria para convertirse en una yegua nueva sin miedos irracionales.

Decidió que sería mejor dejar el pueblo. Todos le decían que "Yver" pasaba poco tiempo en el pueblo; la mayor parte de ese tiempo se la pasaba paseando por el pueblo, una parte en uno de los sectores de mala muerte donde abundaban las chicas de la vida fácil, y otra parte en las afueras, en la cascada para ser precisos.  
Valiéndose de viejos trucos supo de las rutas habituales del semental gris, y precisamente por Zloctl solo pasaba una de esas rutas. No sabía en que dirección había partido, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues si no lo veía al final del camino lo vería de regreso si la fortuna le favorecía.  
Hizo memoria y recordó cuales eran los gustos -además de los que el viejo Hammer le había platicado- del semental. Le gustaba, no, amaba los climas fríos o frescos, y el sitio más cercano con ese clima estaba al norte, un pueblo de nombre Montledian, donde la mayor parte del año estaba bajo nevadas no muy intensas, perfectas dirían algunos.  
Se acabó de decidir cuando sus pasos la llevaron de vuelta a la posada. El cielo estaba despejado -para variar- y la temperatura era cálida.  
Con el cielo aun despejado, partió rumbo al norte, decidida a no regresar a casa con las manos vacías.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Luna, Alvar observo como ella salía de la posada. Estaba sobre uno de los tejados. Se había quitado la capucha y la crin ondeo con el suave viento que soplaba, pero se dejó el cubre bocas.  
Sabía que Luna lo buscaba desde hace ya muchos años pero no quería ser encontrado aún; de hecho, le resulto gracioso esconderse de ella, como si jugaran al escondite como un par de potrillos despreocupados.  
Empezó a seguirla desde los tejados suprimiendo su firma mágica para evitar que lo reconociera. Cuando Luna llego a la salida del pueblo empezó a volar a mediana altura y él lo hizo a menor altura que ella y por los árboles. Reconoció de inmediato la ruta que llevaba, pues él iba por ahí a menudo, por lo que se elevó hasta por arriba de las nubes. El juego había cambiado momentáneamente; ahora era algo así como una cacería, salvo que no se podría decir con exactitud quien cazaba a quién y por el hecho de que las intenciones no estaban claras.  
Descendió por debajo de las nubes por unos momentos. Luna seguía en el aire sin variar su trayectoria y parecía que las pequeñas turbulencias apenas y las notaba. Le pareció interesante la determinación de la yegua, pues a pesar de ser de la realeza se desenvolvía casi con total naturaleza en territorio salvaje, ya que jamás dio media vuelta ni dudo pese a cada dificultad que se le presentaba en el viaje.  
Una suave llovizna empezó a caer, y al ver como Luna se veía con la crin ondeando al viento y su rostro húmedo, se preguntó si había tomado una buena decisión al casarse con Rarity en lugar de ella. Ambas eran realmente bellas -dos de las más grandes bellezas que jamás vio en la vida-, de cuerpos esculturales y de firme convicción, pero ahí acababa el parecido. Rarity siempre fue muy madura en todo, sin importar la situación siempre lo pensaba con madurez; mientras que Luna tenía una actitud y la jovialidad propias de una adolescente, y siempre sintió atracción por ella debido a sus características.  
Por estar demasiado tiempo pensando casi no se dio cuenta de que Luna aminoro el vuelo y por poco se acercaba demasiado como para ponerse al descubierto. Luna se detuvo y bajo hasta el suelo. Con su magia despejo por unos segundos el cielo y por el hueco entre las nubes se veía el atardecer. De nuevo encendió su cuerno y unos instantes después el sol desapareció del cielo y la luna apareció con las estrellas acompañándole.

De nuevo, Luna reanudo su camino, pero ahora un poco más lento, y Alvar tras de ella como su sombra. Ocasionalmente, ella volteaba a ver sobre su hombro, y eso puso al semental un poco nervioso.  
Tras varias horas de camino, Luna juzgo que era conveniente descansar un poco y comer algo de lo que tenía. Necesitaba fuego. A su alrededor había muchos árboles, algunos secos, de los cuales tomo la suficiente madera para una fogata lo suficientemente duradera como para que aguante hasta el amanecer. Hacer una fogata era una tarea sencilla para ella después de años de explorar el mundo.  
Extrañaba a su hermana, a su hija, a su sobrina Casiopea, e inclusive a Anya a pesar de algunos problemas que tuvo con ella; pero el viaje había logrado que ella pensara más profundamente todos los asuntos de relevancia.  
Durante todo el camino sintió que la seguían, incluso creyó ver a alguien detrás de ella, no muy cerca para no hacerse notar pero no tan lejos como para perderla de vista. ¿Acaso se había convertido en una esquizofrénica? ¿O es que en verdad la seguían? Si en verdad la seguían, ¿quién sería? ¿Alvar, tal vez? No. Era muy poco probable de que fuera el, pues de ser así él se hubiese dejado ver, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de los demás por lo que solo podía hacer suposiciones, aunque deseaba profundamente que fuese el semental quien la estuviese siguiendo.  
Se concentró de nuevo en su tarea. Tenía hambre de nuevo y no había comido desde la mañana debido a su ansiedad de partir. Haciendo uso de su magia, abrió una especie de agujero negro frente ella, metió una mano, y de ahí saco un emparedado y una caja de jugo, no era mucho, pero al menos probaría algo de comida. La comida que tenía fue un obsequio del viejo Hammer pero la tenía confundida la actitud del viejo con una completa extraña, aunque tal vez solo le recordó a alguien.  
Se recargo en un árbol. No necesitaba dormir. En un alicornio, dormir resultaba casi superfluo, pero igual dormían más que nada por la costumbre de hacerlo. Se quedó pensativa un rato. Ya tenía varios días sin dormir y el cansancio ya empezaba a pasar factura en su agotado cuerpo. No quería dormir -para ella la noche era su día- pero los ojos se le cerraban involuntariamente. Empezó a cabecear mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta. Al cabo de varios minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pocos minutos después de que Luna cayera en un profundo sueño, Alvar, alias Yver, se acercó hasta ella. Usaba aun la capucha y cubre bocas, por lo que por la poca iluminación se dificultaría saber su identidad, salvo por el resplandor amarillo y rojo en sus ojos. Se quedó con ella, escrutando su rostro como si fuese a dibujarla. Había estado con un montón de chicas, ciertamente, pero solo recordaba a unas cuantas, estando ella en ese pequeño grupo que pudo grabarse en su corazón. Era muy apresurado decir que estaba realmente enamorado, puesto que lo que sentía por ella solo lo había sentido un par de veces más antes pero seguía sin saber si era amor verdadero.  
A un lado de ella vio el emparedado que había sacado de su contenedor dimensional y que quedo a medio comer. Hasta donde el sabia, Hammer Head solo le había dado media docena de emparedados y unas cuantas cajas de jugo, y por más que las racionara en algún momento se acabarían.  
Se alejó unos momentos de ella, muy a su pesar, y desapareció. Tras unos minutos regresó con un montón de manzanas levitando con él, las cuales le dejo a un lado.  
El viento en el cielo movió las nubes y durante una fracción de segundo la luz de la luna ilumino el rostro de la yegua. Fue solo un instante, pero para él fue más que eso: su inmaculada belleza, su crin ondulante que brillo al contacto con el haz de luz, todo eso creo una imagen digna de pintarse en un enorme mural.  
Regreso de golpe al mundo real debido a un pequeño ruido. Luna estaba despierta. Lo miraba directo al rostro con los ojos entre cerrados. El había usado en sí mismo un hechizo de oscuridad que mantenía oculto su rostro, pero eso no le quitaba el pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad que la situación le produjo. Cuando se acercó apenas un paso, Luna lo mando a volar con su magia e impacto con un árbol, destrozándolo en el acto.  
Alvar se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado -le habían pasado peores cosas- mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la capa. Miro a donde estaba Luna, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Se concentró en localizarla usando sus sentidos, y efectivamente la encontró, pero ya muy tarde, pues cayó de un árbol directo a él, quedando en una posición un tanto extraña debido a la situación: Luna sentada en su vientre mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas.

-Debes ser muy valiente como para aparecerte así sin más. -espeto Luna.

Alvar no contesto, en lugar de eso invirtió los lugares y ahora Luna estaba de espaldas al suelo, con las piernas abiertas, y con el semental encima tomándola igualmente por las muñecas en una posición peor.

-¿Por qué has venido? -pregunto, luego de acercarse al rostro de Luna.

Luna no podía verle el rostro, pero sentía como la miraba a los ojos y su cálida respiración. Empezó a forcejear sin éxito, causando que él se apretara más a ella. Se sentía mas agitada y estaba ruborizada.

-Sera mejor que no empieces algo que no querrás terminar. -dijo Luna con voz entrecortada.  
-¿Como estas tan segura que no lo voy a terminar? -dijo el al oído de Luna.

Luna se estremeció al sentir el aliento del semental en su oído, se excitaba más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos en esa posición. Ahora quería hacerlo. Ya estaba cediendo a sus bajos instintos, cerró los ojos y acerco su cara a la de Alvar, pero cuando apenas se había levantado un poco, el rio por lo bajo y se levantó, dejándola muy caliente. Sintiéndose muy molesta, se levantó de prisa a encarar al semental, pero cuando estuvo de pie vio que no estaba ahí.

-¿Me buscabas? -dijo Alvar desde atrás.  
Luna se giró de golpe y le grito. -¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
-No. -dijo el -Que diablos te pasa a ti. No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has venido?  
-¿Más de cien años y todavía preguntas porque? -le espeto Luna.  
-Deje una nota explicando mi partida. -dijo, y empezó a caminar por el sendero.  
-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! -dijo ella mientras recogía sus cosas a la carrera para después seguir al semental.  
-Al mismo lugar que tú. -dijo sin voltear -A Montledian.  
-¿Como sabes eso? Y a todo esto, ¿a que vas a allá?-pregunto sorprendida.  
-Tengo mis propios asuntos ahí. -dijo mientras aminoraba el paso.  
-Espera. -dijo, deteniéndose en medio del camino. -Debemos regresar a Equestria.  
Alvar, al escuchar lo que Luna dijo, se detuvo unos instantes, luego siguió caminando. Luna lo siguió de cerca mirándolo de hito en hito.  
-¿Acaso no piensas volver? -pregunto ella.  
-Aun no. -dijo sin más. -Tengo algo que hacer antes. Si quieres seguirme, hazlo. Si no, regresa por donde llegaste.  
-Está bien. Iré contigo. -dijo luego de un pequeño silencio.

Así, ambos siguieron el viaje durante un par de días más. La mayor parte del viaje fue volando. Al parecer, ambos tenían asuntos demasiado urgentes como para acelerar demasiado.

Cuando llegaron a Montledian, Luna se quedó impactada por el paisaje frente a ella: era un pueblo mediano con unas enormes y blancas montañas como fondo, donde caía nieve de una manera moderada.  
Caminaron juntos durante largo tiempo. Ahí ocurría lo contrario que en Zloctl: con cada poni con quien se topaban, era un poni que saludaba alegremente a Alvar "Yver". En una esquina había una poni y una minotauro, quienes al ver a Yver pasar, le sonrieron coquetamente mientras lo saludaban con las manos, pero al ver a Luna junto a él, se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.  
Estando ahí, Luna comprendió su gusto por el clima. La sensación era agradable y la nevada era espectacular. Más allá vio unos pequeños jugando en la nieve.  
Llegaron hasta una posada parecida a la de Hammer Head, pero un poco más grande. En el interior había pocas gentes de todo tipo, bebiendo alegremente sin ninguna preocupación. Cuando vieron quien había entrado, se levantaron y fueron a saludar al alicornio mientras este hacia lo mismo con todos.  
Una vez que todos regresaron a sus asuntos, Alvar llevo a Luna hasta una mesa solitaria en un rincón. Una vez que se sentaron, una mesera unicornio -de complexión de una adolescente- llego hasta ellos, abrazo feliz al semental y después pidió la orden.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla. -pidió amablemente.  
-Dos cervezas, bien. -dijo, anotando el pedido en una libreta, luego, se dirigió al semental mientras se sentaba en sus piernas -dime, ¿es ella una nueva conquista? -dicho esto, Luna se sonrojo.  
-Lamentablemente no. -dijo él.  
-Uy, que mal. -dijo con fingido pesar -Viendo que no es una conquista tuya, estaba pensando que podríamos salir juntos. Ya sabes, salir a tomar algo, ir al bosque, perdernos unas horas ahí. -dijo, entrecerrando los ojos coquetamente.  
-Me gustaría, Sonic, -dijo el -pero ahora no puedo. Ya sabes, el trabajo.  
-Oh, bueno, -dijo cabizbaja.  
-Mira, haremos esto -dijo, intentando contentar a la yegua -: la próxima vez que venga iremos a donde quieras, ¿vale? -no contesto, en lugar de eso dio pequeños saltos donde estaba para después retirarse por la orden.  
Luna espero unos segundos a que la chica se fuera, luego, hablo. -¿Podrías explicarme que acaba de pasar?  
-No. -espeto Alvar.

Luego de un par de minutos, la chica regreso con el pedido y se retiró moviendo sensualmente las caderas, sabiendo que el la veía. Luna, molesta, le dio un codazo en las costillas al semental lujurioso que la acompañaba para sacarlo de su fantasía. Bebieron en silencio, disfrutando del sabor de la bebida, especialmente Luna pues era la primera vez que bebía algo que no fuese cidra o vino.

-Tengo que irme, -dijo el a la vez que se levantaba -volveré mas de rato.  
-¿Y que se supone que hare? -pregunto un tanto molesta.  
-No lo sé. Podrías ir a visitar el pueblo en mi ausencia. Volveré en poco tiempo, cuando vuelvas, búscame en la habitación 017, ¿entendido?  
-Habitación 017, bien. -asintió Luna.

Alvar salió del local y empezó a caminar al centro del pueblo. Hizo memoria y busco una dirección en específico, la cual estaba un poco aislada del resto de los edificios.  
Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta lo que parecía una casa de cuatro pisos color rosa pálido, cuyas ventanas estaban tapadas con persianas, por lo que no se podía ver el interior. Arriba de la puerta estaba un letrero en forma de flor, "La Flor de Lis", decía. Entro. El interior olía a perfume hasta el empalago, y en todas partes había hembras de varias especies -menos dragonas- quienes al ver entrar al semental, se acercaron moviéndose lenta y sensualmente mientras abrían un poco más sus escotados vestidos.  
El lugar al cual había llegado era obviamente un burdel, pero a juzgar por la apariencia del lugar, era uno muy fino. Las prostitutas lo acariciaban por todas partes, especialmente su miembro que se empezaba a despertar.

-Clama, niñas. -dijo una suave voz femenina.

Todas las chicas se separaron de el inmediatamente después de haber escuchado esa voz. Alvar busco con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, y ahí fue donde la vio bajando por las escaleras. Era una poni terrestre de mediana edad, de pechos algo pequeños pero de grandes flancos, vistiendo un vestido color vino hasta los tobillos y abierto por uno de los lados, dejando ver una fina media negra.

-Usted debe ser la dueña de este lugar, si no me equivoco. -dijo, con la voz más profunda debido al deseo carnal.  
-Así es. -dijo mientras examinaba a Alvar de pies a cabeza -Debo admitir que tienes una voz muy sexy. Pero dejémonos de juegos. Supongo que vienes buscando algo en especial.  
-¿Como lo supo? -pregunto.  
-Cariño, aunque no te vea el rostro soy capaz de intuir los gustos de los clientes. -dijo con orgullo -Así que dime, ¿que buscas en específico? Como puedes ver, mis niñas podrían darte la satisfacción que buscas.  
-Busco a una minotauro. -dijo sin más.

Al frente pasaron cinco minotauros, todas voluptuosas como dicta la especie. Alvar las examino a todas, y al no ver lo que buscaba, negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que ahí debería estar a quien buscaba, mas no la veía por ninguna parte. Viendo que nada obtendría de esa manera, opto por ser más directo.

-Estoy buscando a la minotauro de nombre Ellenzunee. -dijo.  
-Lo siento, cielo, pero no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí. -dijo un poco seria.  
-Que mal, -introdujo una mano por debajo de su capa y saco una bolsita -porque estoy dispuesto a pagar un buen precio por ella.

La yegua tomo la bolsa, no muy segura, pues parecía que había poco dinero ahí, pero, al abrirla, se llevó una grande sorpresa, pues el contenido consistía en monedas hechas de diamante, las cuales eran la mayor moneda.

-Niñas, -dijo a una pegaso azul y a una perra diamante café oscuro -llévenlo a la habitación de lujo y denle un buen tratamiento.

Ambas lo guiaron por los pasillos de la casa. En las paredes había un montón de cuadros de las que supuso eran las dueñas anteriores del burdel.  
El cuarto al que lo llevaron estaba finamente decorado, con cortinas lilas y sabanas rojas en una gran cama en forma de corazón. Fue hasta la cama y se sentó ahí. Ambas se arrodillaron frente a él, le bajaron la bragueta, y sacaron su miembro.  
Sin esperar a que dijera algo, empezaron a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, ambas al mismo tiempo. El miembro de Alvar empezó a endurecerse de poco a poco, y cuando estuvo en su máximo esplendor, se quedaron extasiadas por el tamaño que tenía.  
La yegua, desesperada, se metió el pene en su boca hasta la mitad y empezó a moverse frenéticamente de arriba a abajo mientras su compañera succionaba sus testículos, lamento ocasionalmente el resto del miembro que la yegua no se metía a la boca.  
La perra quito a la yegua de su lugar, e igualmente, se metió la mayor parte en su boca. Subía y bajaba una y otra vez. Cuando llegaba hasta la punta, usaba su lengua dándole vueltas alrededor del glande del semental.  
Alvar acabo sin avisar dentro de la boca de la perra. Aunque, después de todo, no había problema alguno pues ese era su trabajo. La yegua beso a su compañera en los labios para así compartir todo el semen que descargo. El ver a ambas chicas besarse tan apasionadamente fue suficiente para tener una nueva erección, pero se fueron sin decir nada más.

Unos segundos después de que la yegua y la perra se fueran, por la misma puerta entro una minotauro diferente a todas las que alguna vez vio, pues era más baja que las demás -le llegaba solo hasta el pecho- y no tenía los atributos tan desarrollados como las demás, llevaba puesto solo un vestido rojo sin ropa interior, pues se le marcaban los endurecidos pezones. Pero nada de eso llamo tanto su atención como sus ojos. Eran idénticos a los suyos.  
Ella se acercó a él, se arrodillo, y continúo con la tarea que sus compañeras habían empezado. Increíblemente lo hacía muy bien, pero no había ido hasta ahí solo para follar con su hermana. La tomo por los hombros y la separo de él, se acomodó los pantalones y se levantó, dejando muy confundida a la joven minotauro. Se arrodillo frente a ella -y aun así era más alto que ella- y la miro a los ojos durante unos segundos, cerciorándose que era verdad lo que veía, y al estar completamente seguro, supuso que había llegado el momento de partir con su nueva familiar.

-Dime una cosa. -dijo él. Ella asintió dubitativa con la cabeza -¿Tienes familia? -ella negó igualmente con la cabeza, a lo que el gruño por lo bajo. -¿Quisieras abandonar este lugar? -se tomó unos instantes pensando, después, asintió -Muy bien, vendrás conmigo. -dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba junto a su hermana.

Alvar la tomo de la mano y camino junto a ella hasta la puerta. El pasillo estaba completamente solo, así pues, fueron hasta el vestíbulo en el que estaban todas las prostitutas que conoció en cuanto llego junto a varios clientes. No lo pensó ni dudo, bajaron las escaleras dispuestos a salir de ahí, en medio de las miradas expectantes de las chicas. Estaban a la mitad del salón cuando la dueña del burdel les corto el paso, e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por enormes y musculosos minotauros de apariencia para nada amigable.

-Me decepciona, caballero. No puedo creer que se lleve a mi mejor niña. -dijo irritada -Así que quisiera ver el rostro de quien se atrevió a tal osadía antes de que mis niños le deformen el rostro.

Alvar no se dignó en contestar. Buscaba la manera de salir de ahí haciendo el menor alboroto posible, pero había muchos guaruras por todas partes, cortando cualquier vía de escape. El podría vencerlos fácilmente, de eso estaba muy seguro -ya lo había hecho antes, y ahora sería más sencillo -, pero dudo por su nueva compañera. Entre tantos pensamientos el ruido de alguien grande y pesado corriendo llegó hasta el, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía encima a uno de los minotauros encima.  
Lo embistió con su cabeza y lo hizo retroceder varios metros, seguro de que había ganado fácilmente, pero todas sus esperanzas se vieron segadas en el momento en que el semental lo levanto por la cornamenta y lo lanzo hasta la puerta, quedando inconsciente en el acto.  
Por su parte, Alvar trataba de calmarse lo más que podía, evitando cometer una estupidez aún más grande. Recordó la petición de la yegua. Se le ocurrió que podría acceder, pero no para que vieran a quien supuestamente derrotarían, sino quien los derrotaría.

-Nullo Magius. -murmuro Alvar.

Un el momento en que acabo con el hechizo, aquella oscuridad impenetrable que cubría su rostro se desvaneció. La iluminación alta del salón impedía que vieran su rostro perfectamente pues aún estaba cubierto por las sombras naturales de las velas, pero eso no impidió que todos frente a el -incluida la dueña del burdel- vieran el resplandor que emitían sus ojos.  
Quienes lo vieron a los ojos empezaron a murmurar sobre su parecido con Ellenzunee. Mientras tanto, el avanzo lentamente y los demás retrocedieron asustados por la aparición.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto asustado uno de los minotauros.  
-Me llaman de muchas maneras, -dijo con voz profunda y aterradora -pero ustedes pueden llamarme Yver. -dicho esto, se lanzó al ataque.

Luego de la que fue la primera y la peor pelea que se dio en "La Flor de Lis", todos, absolutamente todos los minotauros que ahí trabajaban para aquella yegua quedaron tirados en el suelo, y algunos de ellos en posiciones virtualmente imposibles.

La dueña estaba parada con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba comprender como solo un simple poni había humillado de esa manera a sus guaruras, más salió de su mente al darse cuenta de que él se acercaba, e instintivamente se dio media vuelta e intento correr, pero no avanzo siquiera medio metro cuando un par de fornidos brazos la tomaron por la cintura hasta pegarla al cuerpo del semental. Inicio un frenético forcejeo que al final resulto inútil, pues solo había logrado cansarse. El semental la pego aún más a su cuerpo, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que algo grande y duro se sentía entre sus flancos, aunque no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una erección. Instintivamente, empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado, buscando una penetración que nunca llegó. Una mano gris se metió debajo de su vestido y fue a parar a uno de sus senos, el cual estrujo una y otra vez mientras apretaba el pezón. Abría la boca y jadeaba, inflamada por el deseo. La otra mano gris soltó su cintura y fue hasta su intimidad, donde tres dedos entraban y salían raudamente. En su oreja sintió una gentil mordida, seguida de varias más en su cuello y una profunda y punzante mordida más, dejándole la marca de dos agujeros. Tras varias penetraciones manuales más, exploto en un orgasmo. Quería más. Quería un enorme pene dentro de ella, pero muy a su pesar no sucedió, pues el semental la soltó y le hablo al oído.

-Volveré por más de ti. -le dijo el semental.

El semental la soltó. Sus piernas temblaban y cayó de rodillas. Intento levantarse para seguirlo, para rogarle -si fuese necesario- que la hiciera suya, pero cuando alzo la vista, solo alcanzo a ver como se iba con Ellenzunee de la mano, aunque en lugar de verse como pareja, se veían como padre e hija, de una familia muy extraña.

Empezó a nevar más intensamente y la temperatura descendió aún más. Ellenzunee solo llevaba puesto el vestido rojo y nada más, salvo unos zapatos a juego de tacón bajo, pero nada de eso era suficiente para resguardarse correctamente del frio. Pero, por otra parte, se sentía tranquila con el semental que tenía a un lado suyo. No le conocía, pero aun así la ayudo a salir de ese prostíbulo, aunque estaba intrigada acerca de su proceder.  
Se abrazó a sí misma para retener todo el calor posible. Mediante la visión periférica advirtió que el la miraba, y tras unos segundos lo vio quitarse la capa, dejando al frio viento una oscura y larga crin de apariencia de humo con varios mechones blancos. Cuando volteo hacia ella, se perdió momentáneamente en sus ojos, idénticos a los suyos. Solo tenía puesta una camisa café, un cubre bocas negro, unos pantalones gruesos y unas botas negras. Sin preguntarle, le puso su capa, y sintió que el frio se desvanecía, dejando ahora solo una sensación cálida. La capa llegaba hasta el suelo, pero no importaba.  
Sentía que debía agradecerle. No tenía dinero alguno, ya que todo lo que ganaba se lo quedaba su jefa, por lo que lo detuvo, hizo que se agachara un poco, le bajo momentáneamente el cubre bocas y le dio un pequeño pero cálido beso justo en los labios. Se quedó unos segundos observándolo, mirando las facciones de su rostro: no debía tener más de treinta y cinco años, tenía una corta barba de candado y en su mejilla izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz, la cual repaso con dos dedos.  
Vio cómo se puso nervioso y sonrojado a más no poder, y de manera abrupta se separó y se cubrió de nuevo la boca.

-Sígueme. -le dijo el semental -Hay mucho que debo explicarte.

No tenía nada más que hacer ni lugar al cual ir. Había sido expulsada de su país natal por ser diferente. Se acabó de decidir cuando vio que el semental ya había caminado cerca de media calle, por lo que corrió para alcanzarlo. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, pero supuso que era alguien bueno, por lo que no perdía nada con seguirlo. Además, era costumbre de su especie servir a quien salvaba su vida, y en verdad el la había salvado, por lo que decidió seguirlo a donde sea.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO DOS: REPERCUSIONES

Celestia desperto muy temprano, demasiado temprano. La preocupacion por su hermana le robaba el sueño pues no sabia nada de ella desde el dia en que partio en busca de Alvar. Al principio ella se mostro renuente a la idea de ir a buscarlo. Eran pocos los que se habian ganado el odio de la soberana del sol ya que era infinitamente paciente, amable y generosa, pero el hecho de que se fuera y abandonara a sus hijas fue suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas. Aun conservaba la nota que les dejo ese dia hace ya mas de cien años, y hasta cierto punto lo entendia, pero aun asi le dolio ver como no solo Casiopea, sino tambien Zaluster y Anya lloraban por su repentina partida.  
Para bien o para mal, todas usaban aquellos articulos que el les dejo: Anya usaba practicamente todos los dias la capa; Zaluster siempre portaba el collar -aunque no pudiese usar la armadura-; y Casiopea aprendio a usar la guadaña, aunque no a su maxima capacidad como el lo hacia.  
El dia de hoy todas eran unas yeguas responsables, hablando en terminos de ponis normales pues ellas aun parecian muy jovenes para la edad que ya tenian -todas tenian ciento veinticinco años-, pero eso jamas les fue ningun impedimento.

Recordo que hace ya varios dias se cumplio el plazo que habian fijado ella y Luna: si no lo encuentra despues de cinco años, regresaria sin importar las consecuencias. Por lo tanto ya no deberia tardar en regresar del viaje. La extrañaba demasiado, no soporto separarse de ella una vez mas luego de mil años en la luna y apenas ciento nueve juntas, pero era la decision de su hermanita, y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaron, la desicion fue tomada con verdadera madurez.  
Se levanto de la cama con pesar. Se sentia agotada y queria seguir en la cama, pero por otra parte queria caminar un poco y despejarse, pues el arrivo de la princesa de la noche estaba cerca y queria estar lo mas despierta posible para recibirla, aunque no pudiese asegurar que llegaria presisamente ese dia. Se baño durante media hora pensativa, se cepillo los dientes, se cepillo la crin y la cola, se puso un elegante vestido blanco con encajes dorados como de costumbre, y salio radiante.  
Aun estaba oscuro, faltaban solo un par de horas para traer el amanecer. Fue hasta el balcon donde acostumbraba a traer el dia y la noche junto a su hermana y se quedo meditando ahi, mirando a la luna, extrañandola. Estubo a solas durante todo ese tiempo hasta que sintio que ya era el momento adecuado para hacer su labor. Hizo brillar su cuerno y sintio que en algun lugar Luna hacia lo mismo como si estubieran juntas. Lentamente, la luna empezo a descender por un lado, y por el otro lado el sol comenzaba a ascender.

Ahora, cuando supo que su hermana estaba en camino a casa, recordo el inicio de sus labores con los astros. Ella tenia poco mas de mil años mientras que Luna apenas cien. Al principio, la tarea les resultaba demasiado agotadora, al punto en que pensaron renunciar a eso y dejarle el trabajo a los unicornios; pero, con las palabras de apoyo de sus padres y mucha practica, lograron subir y bajar el sol y la luna con naturalidad como si fuesen partes de sus cuerpos. Eran buenos tiempos, sin duda. La epoca en la que las naciones se arrojaban a la bestia de la guerra habia acabado con la unificacion con las naciones de los ponis en una sola, dando paso a una nueva epoca de paz y armonia. Pero esa primera epoca pacifica acabo con el surgimiento de Nightmare Moon. No era secreto que Celestia se culpaba de eso. Si tan solo le hubiese puesto mas atencion. Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado. Si tan solo...

Unos golpes en la puerta del balcon le recordo en cuando y donde estaba. La puerta se abrio un poco y Twilight asomo la cabeza. Su crin aun no ondeaba tanto como la de Celestia o Luna, pero algo era algo, su cuerno era al menos el doble de largo que cuando era una unicornio y era mas alta. Celestia siempre la vio como la hija que nunca tuvo. Le enseño mucho de lo que sabia y la recibio en el castillo cuando sus amigas y familia murieron. Al principio no lo tomo muy bien, pero esa misma actitud curiosa y logica la ayudo a sobrellevar la situacion.  
Twilight salio al balcon y se paro junto a ella. No decia nada y se le veia nerviosa, lo que Celestia tomo enseguida como señal de noticias no muy gratas, no presisamente malas, pero que probablemente no le agradarian para nada a la princesa del sol.

-Anda, dime lo que necesitas decirme. -dijo Celestia, al ver el nerviosismo de Twilight.

-Esta bien. -dijo, y respiro profundamente, luego, hablo -Las gemelas Ravenclaw recibieron informes sobre Luna. -espeto Twilight.

-¿Como estan seguras de que es ella? -pregunto, intentando no alterarse.

-Segun ellas, unos soldados en una mision pasaron por un pueblo a un par de dias de aqui, y en cuanto la vieron supusieron que seria bueno mandar la noticia. Pero no la vieron sola. -Celestia enarco una ceja y empezo a hacerse ideas -La vieron con lo que supusieron una minotauro y un semental, presumiblemente Alvar.

-¿Estan seguras? Digo, tal vez solo era un poni que se ofrecio a acompañarla. -dijo, restandole relevancia.

-No lo creo. Dijeron que llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero aun asi pudieron verle un largo cuerno gris, ademas de que media como dos metros. No se usted, pero estoy muy segura de que es el.

Celestia se quedo pensativa un momento. Despues del primer año supuso que ya no lo encontraria, y hasta cierto punto asi lo deseaba, pero las cosas resultaron completamente diferentes a como lo habia planeado. No quedaba mas opcion mas que avisar a las chicas y que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Se despidio de Twilight y fue directo a su oficina.

Anya desperto con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaron por su ventana.  
Aun se veia como una joven, no de dieciseis o diecisiete, sino como de veinticinco.  
Ese era un dia muy especial para ella, pues seria un dia libre de toda obligacion para pasar un rato agradable con sus hermanas. Como era costumbre desde hace ya varios años, las tres se juntaban cada año y salian por cuestion de semanas en un paseo de convivencia familiar. Anteriormente, con ellas salian tambien las tias Illyasviel e Irisviel, pero ultimamente habian tenido demasiado trabajo como para poder salir y descuidar asuntos de, aparentemente, mayor importancia; pero no importaba demasiado, le agradaba estar con sus hermanas -a pesar de los problemas que hubo cuando tenian apenas quince años- y les extrañaba. Seria un dia muy especial.  
Se escucho un pequeño bostezo a su derecha. En su cama, a su lado, dormitaba un unicornio verde de crin y cola cafe claro con algunas canas y no debia tener mas de cuarenta años. Se trataba de su esposo. Se caso luego de varios de la partida de su padre. Tardo varios años en superar esa cruda experiencia, pero al ver como su vida tocaba fondo, decidio seguir con su vida, pues si habia algo que ella aprendio de su padre perfectamente bien -ademas de un particular sentido del humor- era a ser fuerte y superar todos los problemas con fortaleza y sin detenerse a mirar a atras. Lastima que su madre no pudo.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, se puso una bata lila y bajo al comedor.  
Aun vivia en la casa que en algun momento fue la _Boutique Carrousel. _Al principio no le agrado la idea, ya que ahi aun perduraban muchas memorias, tanto de buenas como de malas experiencias. Sin embargo era muy feliz ahi. En esa casa fue donde se decidio a formar una nueva familia. Por mucho tiempo lo intento, pero cada uno de esos intentos fueron en vano puesto que nunca tuvo la dicha de embarazarse.  
Bebio una taza de cafe con leche y regreso a vestirse. La cama estaba desordenada y vacia. El baño estaba abierto y de el salio el ruido del agua cayendo. Pocos segundos despues, el semental salio con el rostro y crin mojados. Media cerca de 185 cm y tenia una constitucion atletica de quien trabaja en el ejercito, en la guardia diurna, para ser exactos.  
Al varlo salir, fue hasta el y le dio un suave beso en los labios, parandose en las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando se separo, el la pego a su cuerpo tomandola por la cintura y la beso de una manera mas apasionada, usando sus lenguas. Luego, el beso bajo de intensidad hasta que se separaron dejando un hijo de saliva entre sus bocas.

Un par de horas despues, Anya ya estaba preparada para el viaje, llevaba un par de maletas medianas llenas de ropa. Como de costumbre su marido la acompañaba hasta Canterlot, tomando la oportunidad de entregar la tonelada de informes que debia redactar.

Cuando llegaron a Canterlot, el matrimonio se despidio en las puertas del castillo y cada uno se fue por su lado. Se habia hecho costumbre que se vieran en el jardin principal, pero cuando llego ahi, no habia nadie, salvo los guardias que hacian sus rondas. Penso que seria mejor buscarlas adentro. Apenas avanzo unos pasos cuando un par de soldados diurnos llegaron a ella. Le dijeron que la buscaba las princesas. Le parecia extraño que la mandaran a buscar de esa manera. No le quedaba mas opcion que seguirlos hasta las princesas.  
Caminaron en absoluto silencio durante todo el recorrido. Ellos no articulaban sonido alguno, aunque era mejor para ella, tenia cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿por que mandaban a soldados a buscarla, siendo que siempre era alguna de sus hermanas quien hacia eso? Tenia una extraña sensacion, muy dificil de explicar. Por un lado sentia curiosidad, por el otro, dudas.  
Se fijo mejor por donde caminaba y se dio cuenta de que la llevaban a un lugar al que nunca habia ido. A mitad del camino los soldados diurnos fueron relevados por soldados nocturnos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se adentraban en el area lunar. Esa area siempre le parecio atemorizante, llena de matices oscuros y frios. Le daba la sensacion de estar en otro mundo completamente opuesto a la Equestria que conocia.  
Los soldados la llevaron hasta una puerta metalica con el escudo de Equestria grabado en ella. Cada vez que acercaba la mano sentia como la temperatura disminullia, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para notarlo. Un vistazo fugaz a su espalda le dejo ver que estaba completamente sola, no se habia dado cuenta de el momento en el que los guardias se retiraron.  
Miro la puerta nuevamente. Era completamente lisa, de color azul profundo como fondo del escudo y sin perilla. Empezo a palmearla por todas partes buscando algo que le dijera que no se trataba de solo jna pintura y que le habian gastado una broma, pero nada.  
Escucho un ruido vagamente familiar, de repente, la "puerta" empezo a abrirse hacia adentro. En el interior habia una mesa circular de madera con sus respectivas sillas, las paredes eran blancas y no habia ni una ventana. En las sillas se encontraban la princesa, sus hermanas y sus tias, todas con el semblante serio, y por un instante creyo haber hecho algo que las hubiese molestado.

El dia de Casiopea iniciaba, como de costumbre, con algo de ejercicio y practica con la guadaña un par de horas antes de que el sol se asomara. Usaba un conjunto de ropa deportiva clara. Desde el dia en que su padre se fue, dejandole su arma, se dedico a crecer en todos los aspectos posibles.  
De las tres, ella era la unica que no le guardaba rencor, o al menos no tanto como sus hermanas, e inclusive sus tias. A diferencia de las demas, queria escuchar de parte de el los motivos por los cuales las dejo. De hecho, de las tres, ella era la mas madura, quien menos actuaba por impulso, y la que mas pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas teniendo siempre una razon de por medio. Aunque estaria mintiendo si dijera que no le guarda aunque solo un poco de rencor. No lo odiaba -aun lo amaba, de hecho- pero le dolio en el alma que se fuera sin decirles nada.  
Cuando practicaba, siempre lo hacia a solas, no le gustaba el publico indeseable. Se exprimio a si misma para tener un buen manejo de la guadaña. Si lo quisiera comparar con el le resultaria imposible pues nunca pudo verlo luchar, solo eran pocos quienes lo habian visto en combate, y la mayoria ya habian muerto, solo quedaban sus tias Illya e Iris. Pero no se rendia. Queria ser mejor. Su entrenamiento con el arma consistia basicamente en utilizar distintas combinaciones de ataques, mejorarlos, e ir descartando aquellos que ella considerase menos efectivos. El entrenamiento fue aumentando de intensidad: al principio realizaba solo algunos movimientos en el lugar en el que estaba sin salir de un area preestablecida; luego, se tomaba la libertad de moverse por los alrededores sin dejar de lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra.  
Dejo de practicar cuando los primeros rayos solares la golpearon en la espalda. Estaba demasiado sudada y su ropa se transparentaba por todas partes. Se teleporto directo a su habitacion dispuesta a ducharse por una hora al menos. Cuando salio, ya usaba un vestido parecido al de su madre. La guadaña habia quedado arriba de la cama, la tomo una ultima vez por ese dia y la coloco en una vitrina especial cerca de la ventana.  
Bajo a tomar el desayuno y a medio camino recordo que ese era el dia especial entre sus hermanas y ella. Sintio emocion pues desde hace varios dias se sentia bajo presion y un buen viaje familiar le bastaria para despejar su cabeza de tantos lios. Cuando llego al comedor se sorprendio al verlo vacio. Se dispuso a esperar a su familia para no comer sola, pero, luego de casi dos horas esperando, nadie llego, por lo que desayuno sola. Le parecio extraño que ninguna hubiese bajado, ni siquiera Twilight, pero le resto importancia.  
Fue en busca de Zaluster directo a su habitacion, pero al igual que el comedor, su habitacion estaba vacia, sin ninguna nota que aclarara su falta. El hecho de que ni su madre, tia o hermana estivieran a la vista no hizo nada sino hacer crecer un extraño presentimiento dentro de ella. Regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor, y de nuevo no estaban a quienes buscaban, solamente algunos sirvientes quienes hicieron una reverencia al verla.  
Comenzo a sentirse nerviosa tras un par de horas sin ver a sus familiares por ningun lado, temiendo que algo les hubiese pasado, pero se sintio mas tranquila al ver que su hermana se acercaba. Cuando llego a ella, la abrazo fuertemente, casi al punto de ahorcarla. Tras varios forzejeos, Zaluster se libero del estrangulamiento de Casiopea. Casiopea queria hablar con ella, pero Zaluster la detuvo.

-No podemos hablar aqui. Sigueme. -dijo Zaluster.

Las dos hermanas caminaron sin decirse casi nada. Quien mas hablaba era Casiopea, mientras que Zaluster se limitaba contestar con un "si", "no" o "aja". La precupacion de antes se convirtio en intriga. El actual comportamiento de su hermana no era para nada normal. Por mas que lo intento, su intuicion no le dijo lo que queria saber, por lo que no le quedaba mas opcion mas que seguir a su hermana en silencio.  
Zaluster la llevo al area lunar. No se detuvieron en ningun momento a hablar con alguien y ninguno les hablo. Su hermana la condujo hasta una puerta sin perilla con el escudo de Equestria en ella. Zaluster golpeo la puerta en una sucesion de golpes alternados, luego, la puerta empezo a abrirse para adentro. En el interior estaban sus tias y su madre sentadas ante una mesa circular de madera. Zaluster tomo asiento a un lado de Celestia, mientras que ella lo hacia al otro lado, e inmediatamente la puerta se cerro por si sola.

Luego de varias horas encerradas, Anya se unio al grupo de yeguas. Vio que sus hermanas estaban sentadas junto a la princesa Celestia, asi que ella se sento entre sus tias.  
Celestia, mientras tanto, se levanto, y usando su magia sello la habitacion para que ningun ruido escapara de ahi asi como ningun ruido entrara. Ella se dirigio al resto, principalmente a las chicas, pues lo que tenia que decirles les incumbia principalmente a ellas.

-Supongo que se preguntaran el motivo de nuestra presencia en este lugar. -dijo ella, a lo que las chicas asintieron -Bueno, pues el motivo es uno que les interesara a las tres. Alguna de ustedes puede que incluso se moleste por esto, pero es algo se en algun momento tendrian que saber.

-Disculpe, princesa. -interrumpio Anya -Lamento la interrupcion, pero me gustaria que fuera al grano. Esto me da mala espina.

-Siempre tan directa, tal como lo es tu padre. -Anya, al escuchar la mencion de Alvar, fruncio en seño -Y es precisamente de el de quien hablaremos. Como sabran, mi hermana salio hace poco mas de cinco años en su busqueda, y por fin ella esta en camino, pero no con las manos vacias.

-¿A caso dices que papá vendra? -pregunto Casiopea con ojos lagrimosos.

-Asi es. -espeto Celestia, ocasionando que nadie mas hablara -Al ritmo al que vienen, llegaran en un par de dias, menos, si deciden volar.

-¿Entonces todo esto es porque el volvera? -pregunto molesta Anya, a lo que Celestia asintio -No cuenten conmigo. Si el piensa que lo recibire con los brazos abiertos y llorando de la felicidad esta muy equivocado. -dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! -grito Casiopea -¿Por que te vas, acaso ya no lo quieres?

-No. -dijo sin mas -de hecho lo odio por habernos abandonado. -les espeto sin miramientos, luego, se dirigio a la princesa -¿Podria abrir la puerta? -dijo irritada.

Anya salio sin mirar atras mientras gruñia por lo bajo. Habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin su presencia, y venia presisamente cuando tenia las riendas de su vida. Sentia como la ira crecia dentro de ella y la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Queria arrojarse a el en cuanto lo viera, pero no para abrazarlo, sino para golpearlo por todo lo que las hizo pasar.  
Una mano la hizo pararse en seco. Junto a ella estaba su esposo, quien la miraba atentamente a los ojos. Le acerco una mano a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla. Un vistazo atento le revelo que estaba humedo, saber que habia llorado no fue para nada dificil, pero, ¿por que? ¿acaso aun le afectaba despues de todo lo que paso? Sintio que no podria responder a eso por ahora. Tendria que esperar a que llegara, si es que en verdad regresaria.

* * *

**Por fin un capitulo nuevo!  
En primer lugar quiero disculparme por no haver publicado este capitulo en bastante tiempo, de hecho, ya lo habia escrito, solo que me dio pereza publicarlo hace semanas. En segundo lugar -pero no por eso menos importante-, aprovecho para recomendarles el fanfic "El Ultimo Destiniano" de Xingmao. La verdad me ha resultado interesante y un tanto confuso al principio -creia que Celestia tenia mas de cinco mil años, pero supongo que no es asi segun la mitologia de Xingmao-, pero vale la pena que le dediquen un tiempo a leerlo.**

**Ultimate Mexicat... out.**


End file.
